King KongEight Wonder of the World
by RedWokka
Summary: My version of King Kong. This is the first story I wrote, and I think I did a fairly OK job on it. There is a few spelling and grammar errors, but I don't have the time to fix them. Orignally written in May 2012. Posted in July 2012.


57

PART ONE: SKULL ISLAND

"I did not tell half of what I saw, for the world would not believe."-Marco Polo (1254-1324)

CHAPTER ONE: THE VENTURE

"I need the crew, everybody on the boat by four today." Carl Denham said, who was on the chubby side with curly black hair, and no facial hair.  
"No Carl, you can't do this…" Another man said, but his name was Harry, who had straight brown hair and a mustache. The two people walked across a street, and into the building in front of them. It was a café, so they walked up to a table, and sat down. Soon enough, a lady came to sever them.  
"May I help you?" She asked. Carl looked at her long, blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Yeah...do you want to be an actress? Like one in an adventure film?" Carl asked. The lady looked shunned.  
"Well, isn't that every little girl's dream."  
Harry looked at Carl. "Carl!" He shouted out, raising his hand to point at Carl. "We are looking for famous actresses! Even though we need a leading lady!"  
"I guess your right…" Carl said, looking down. "But welcome aboard!" Carl said to the lady. "All I need is your name!"  
"Ann. Ann Sparrow." She said, sitting down next to Carl. "We're do we meet?"

A man with black hair, blue eyes, walked down the ramp leading onto the boat to see a car with Carl, Harry, and a young blonde lady in it pull up. When the car came to a complete stop, the driver, Carl Denham, got out.  
"What is it Jack?" Carl said, walking over to the door Ann was next to. He opened it, but Jack was still quiet.  
"Ah, I was just waiting for you. It's five in the morning." Jack said, walking back up on the boat.  
Carl nodded. "Yeah, whatever! My clock says…" Carl looked down at his wrist watch. "five…no wait! Make that four!" Carl announced, changing the time back one hour.  
Jack watched from on board the boat. "Whatever…" He said, then he looked back. There, was an African-American man wearing a sailor's hat, a white shirt, and black dress pants.  
"Yes?" He said, looking at Jack. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I never caught your name." Jack said, leaning against the railing on the side of the boat. Carl and company walked onto the boat beside him.  
"Hayes. Lieutenant Hayes, World War One veteran sir!" The African-American said.  
Carl budded himself in. "Hey! I got a new leading lady! Ann Sparrow!" jack nodded.  
"Yeah, I saw." Jack said, laughing. "Ann…what?"  
"Ann Sparrow." Carl said, then looking over to Hayes. Hayes walked over the them. "I got myself a map…a map I woke up one day and this was on my chest. It's a map to…Skull Island!"  
Hayes laughed, and Jack did too. "Seriously, were does the map lead?" Hayes asked.  
"Skull Island." Carl said, pulling out a parched piece of paper.  
"Looks old." Hayes said, looking at the paper. "A South American island called Skull Island? Probably an old…native map."  
Carl laughed, and held the paper in Jack's face. "What!" Jack yelled.  
"Look at it!"  
"I am!" Jack boomed, shoving the paper away from his face.  
"Whatever!" Carl said, storming off with the paper in his hands. "You have no sense of adventure what-so-ever!"  
Jack looked at Hayes, and Hayes looked at Jack. "Whatever. The Island probably doesn't exist." Hayes said, turning back. "Englehorn should be here any second now."

A plane landed on the landing pad next to Jack, who was drink some scotch on the deck of the ship. It was a bi-plane, four wings, with two seats. A man with black pants and a blue shirt got out.  
"Englehorn?" Jack asked, approaching the man. The man looked at him, then he put on a sailor's hat.  
"Are we ready to go?" The man asked. "Are we! Spit it out!"  
Jack nodded, and said, "Yes. Everything is ready, we're just waiting on you, the captain."  
"Alright, alright. I'll start up the engines." The man said, hooking up the last chain to the bottom of the plane. "Where are we going?"  
"You got to ask Carl Denham that one." Jack said, finishing up his scotch. "He's in the starboard."  
"Alright…" Englehorn said, looking at Jack while walking past him. "but do you know where at least?"  
"Skull Island, I think. I don't know where it is, or if it really exists." Jack said, putting his glass down on the floor.  
"Hey! You gotta' put that back in the kitchen!" Englehorn said, opening a door.

"Get some sleep!" A crew mate asked, with glasses and a mustache while pushing Jack into a cage.  
"What the hell?" Jack yelled, as he was thrown into the cage. "Why do I half to sleep down here? It's freezing?"  
"Last place." The man said.  
"Can I catch your name?" Jack asked, furious.  
"Lumpy is what they call me. I'm going on shore with Jimmy when we get to the island. If it's real." The man said.  
"Yeah. Yeah, alright Lumpy." Jack said, as the boat's engines started.

CHAPTER TWO: SKULL ISLAND

"Jack, Jack! You're in the shot! Can you move?" Carl said, pushing a half-asleep Jack out of the way. Behind him stood Ann. "Alright Ann!"  
"What is it Mr. Denham?" Ann asked sitting down on a nearby bench.  
"It's one in the afternoon! We gotta' start filming! So! Alright! Pretend you're on a hot summer day on this boat going to an unknown island!' Carl boomed. Ann eyed him, and then peeked over to see a man standing behind him wearing a white shirt with black hair.  
"Who's that?" Ann asked, and Carl looked behind him.  
"Jack! Don't mind him."  
Ann noticed that while she was looking him up, he was looking her up as well. Jack gave a small smile.

"Wake up!" Lumpy said, spitting on a sleeping Jack, waking him up.  
"I'm awake!" Jack said, standing up.  
"We're getting close to the Skull Island."  
"And?"  
"That's where the main filming of the movie will be." Lumpy said, walking back. "We are nearly four hours away."  
"Great." Jack said as Lumpy walked away.

"Jack, look at me! Jack look at me, you're turning green!" Englehorn said, looking down at a boat. There were two other boats already in the water, but the one he was looking at had Jack, Ann, Carl, and Hayes in it. There was another man in it, but he was only there to row, not an actor like Jack, Ann, and Hayes.  
"I'm doing better." Jack said, raising his hands in front of his face, then inspecting them.  
"Good. Those are twenty-foot waves out there." Englehorn explained. "I'll be flying around in the plane, for looks in the film. God knows what is on that Island!" Englehorn chuckled.  
"Yeah," Jack said, and then he looked down at his boat that was now in the water. "I'll see you soon."

"I hope." Englehorn said, turning away. Englehorn inspected his plane, eyeing everything. "Is it fueled?"  
"Yeah. Everything seems fine."

CHAPTER THREE: UPON THE UNKOWN

"Carl! Englehorn said those are twenty-feet waves out there! Watch out! Those rocks are going to fall on us!" Hayes yelled, while rowing the boat.  
"Those little things? Nothing to worry about." Carl said, starting to step up his film equipment. He started to film.  
"Carl! This is the middle of a storm!" Jack said, pushing into Carl. Carl almost flung himself over the edge of the boat.  
"What the hell Jack!" Carl yelled, shoving Jack back.  
"We got to-!" Jack yelled, but before he could finish, a large ancient stone fell on the boat, sending them underwater.

Jack heard screams. This was a scream of pain, a scream of the fear of losing a life. When he fully woke up, Ann was looking into his eyes.  
"You're awake, finally. One of the sailors died upon impact, his skull was crushed instantly." Ann said, helping Jack up. "Hayes is trying to contact Englehorn and the other boat with Jimmy, Lumpy, and Harry."  
Hayes fired a flare up into the air, in the direction to The Venture. "That's good. Now our only hope is that he saw us." Hayes said, looking at Jack. "Hey, Jack. I got something for you!" Hayes explained, passing him a Luger Pistol.  
"For the film?" Jack asked, and Hayes nodded.  
"Why do you think it's loaded? For the film, yes. For survival, yes." Hayes explained. Jack nodded. There was a bunch of ancient, stone stairs leading up to a dark cave.  
"These stairs…somebody must have made these." Hayes said, but he looked behind him. Carl was filming the entire thing.  
"This Island is amazing!" He said, then he looked behind him, hoping to see Ann. Ann was beside Jack, who was behind Carl. Carl put away his equipment.

"Damn. It's too dark, I can't see six feet in front of my face." Hayes said, squinting to see inside the dark cave. Jack looked around at Carl, and Ann.  
"I have something that might help." Ann said, walking into the cave far enough so nobody could see her. Then, the cave light up with a flare in Ann's hand.  
"Thanks." Hayes said, then he spit on the ground as the group walked into the cave behind Ann.  
"Ann!" Jack said, pulling Ann back. There was a narrow passage, however wooden planks were on the ground, and walls. Behind the planks was stone, and rock.  
"What Jack!" Ann said, realizing she almost stepped into a pothole filled with water. Just ahead was a wooden door.  
"Watch out." Jack replied quietly, pointing at the pothole.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
"Shut up you two!" Hayes yelled, pushing Jack. Jack drew his gun. "Do you hear that?"  
"What…" Jack waited, so he could hear the noise. It was a noise of a crab walking. It was loud, and disturbing, for Jack. It send shivers up his back. "it's a crab…"  
"Yeah…." Carl said, pulling out his camera and starting to film.  
"Carl!" Hayes said, pushing the camera out of the way.  
"What?"  
"There's a…crab we think if you can hear." Hayes ordered, and Carl put the camera back on his back.  
"Ok…" Carl said, pulling out a pistol.  
"It's October tomorrow." Carl said, but Hayes snapped back at him.  
"Shut up!"  
"Alright, Alright! Enough already…" Carl said, aiming his pistol at the door while Jack slowly opened it up.  
The crab jumped at him, sending Jack back a few metres. Hayes, finger on the trigger, fired a round into the creature. The creature stepped back upon impact, drawing little blood, but it continued walking.  
"Damn! It can take a nine millimetre round!" Hayes said, seeing that the creature was still alive.  
Jack got up from his haze, and picked up his Luger. While he was still on the ground, he fired a nine millimetre into the crab. The crab stepped back, but this time it hid under its shell, going into a ball like form.  
"Oh my god!" Ann said, stepping back.  
"Ann, you're going to be ok…" Jack said, standing up. Carl nodded, and so did Hayes.  
"Hey guys, what's to worry about…it's dead and you're going to be in Carl Denham picture!" Carl yelled, but that scared the crab, and it jumped at Carl this time. While it was still in midair, it was shot dead by Carl.  
"Three shots with a pistol…" Hayes said, walking up to the dead body. "impressive."  
"I…don't know what to think…" Ann said, walking up behind Jack. Jack stepped back, and bumped into the blonde. He looked back at her, and they looked each other up. Quickly, they stopped.  
"What…?" Carl asked, not expecting an answer. "Why is there a giant crab?"  
"Are you filming that, yet Denham?" Hayes boomed, mockingly.  
"Ha, ha. How funny."  
"Shut up you two!" Jack ended as he stepped down behind the door.  
"You know Jack, you're not so bad for a city boy." Hayes said walking over to Jack. The group followed.  
"Yeah, whatever." Jack said seeing a light at the end of the large tunnel they were standing in. Water dripped from the roof.  
They heard sound of a bi-plane flying above the cave. "It's Englehorn! He seen us!" Ann gulped.  
"We gotta' get out to clear land!" Hayes bleated, as he turned his jog to a run. They entire group started to run towards the light.

CHAPTER FOUR: SKULL ISLAND

As the group left the cave, they found themselves on a small cliff edge, maybe two feet wide, extending across the edge declining in height until it came to an end at the bottom. At the bottom was a beach with a large, wooden gate. Two massive poles stood in front of it with levers on them.  
As the group reached the beach, Jack and Hayes grabbed on to the levers, and started to pull.  
"Alright Ann!" Carl said setting up his equipment.  
"What Carl?"  
"Scream it Ann! Scream for your life!"  
Ann screamed as loud as she could, after Carl started to film. _RRROOOAAARRR!_ A massive, heavy, and wet roar roared across the island. Hayes and Jack stopped pulling up and down on the levers.  
"What the hell was that?" Hayes asked yelling. He got no answer.  
"Shut up…" Jack said, drawing his pistol and aimed it at the water. He could hear the same noises the crab was making in the water, but this time louder.  
They heard Englehorn's plane again. This time, a small wooden box dropped from it. They group gathered around it, and cracked it open. A shotgun, a letter, and some 00 Buck were inside.  
Hayes picked up the 00 Buck and the shotgun. He loaded his shotgun while Ann picked up the letter and read it aloud.

_Carl, Jack, Hayes, and Ann_

_I'm sorry about Olga, the sailor you lost. To the point, I can't land, the entire island is jungle, mountains, and a massive lake with a cave near it…but there is a small open meadow opposite side of the island._

"He can't land…" Ann said after she read it. Hayes nodded slowly.  
"So we're stuck on the island?"  
"If we reach the other side…" Jack answered.  
_Boom! _A massive, ten foot crab jumped up from the water, plashing the water everywhere. Jack aimed, and fired his Luger 9mm pistol. Hayes and Carl did the same. Ann, who was unarmed, watched from a safe distance as the men took it down.  
_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ It took three nine millimetre rounds into its soft underbelly, each time letting out a roar of pain.  
"It's going down!" Hayes yelled, but Carl laughed.  
"This island is a-m-a-z-i-n-g!" Carl yelled in laughter.  
"Is he crazy for something!" Jack asked shouting as he pulled the trigger.  
"Sometimes, yeah, yeah he is." Ann butted in.  
A final, fatal shot reached the massive crab in the soft, unprotected chest, letting the nine millimetre penetrate the skin and the soft bone underneath, and making a stop inside the crab's heart. That shot was fired by Carl.  
Carl started to set up again, and began to film. "This…is amazing…" He muttered, then Hayes and Jack started to pull the lever up and down again.  
"It amazing that we almost died, wait _one of did die _on the island already." Jack commanded as the gate opened.  
"These gates…they look old, but they work just like new…" Hayes said as he pumped his shotgun, then hosted it on his back.  
"Yes, yes. Odd, I know it." Jack said, walking ahead of the group now. He saw there was another gate with only one pole with one lever on that one.  
"Another gate." Jack said.  
"Somebody, or _something _must be making, or repairing this…" Carl said, then he looked over at Ann. "how ya' doing?"  
"I'm fine. Thanks."  
"Aright." Carl finished, then walked over to the pole and pulled down on the lever. The gate opened.  
"That one only took one push…" Carl muttered, then looked back at Jack and Hayes.  
"Yes?" Hayes asked.  
"Wanted to-Jimmy!" He heard somebody yelling from behind the newly opened gate.  
"Hey! Is anybody out there!" The voice screamed.  
"Yes! Yes! It's us! Carl Denham's boat!" Jack screamed out, running in the direction of the boat.

CHAPTER FIVE: JIMMY, LUMPY, AND HARRY

There was another crate hanging in some tree branches, out of their reach. Hayes shot the crate, smashing it to the ground. They approached the battered and broken crate with caution, but it was from Englehorn.  
"Jack…" Slipped out from under Ann's breath, but she hoped nobody heard.  
"Yeah?" Jack looked back at her.  
"Nothing…I was just going to say you should get that weapon…"  
The weapons was a Model 1887 Shotgun, Lever-Action. Englehorn was a some-what of a gun fanatic, he had guns from around the world, from the civil war, from almost everywhere you could think of.  
Jack picked the shotgun up, and tossed it up in the air. He caught the lever in with his hand, and jolted his hand back while the gun was still mid-air.  
"Thanks…" Jack said to himself.  
"Come on! Jimmy should be just around the corner!" Hayes shouted, pulling Jack up by the shirt. Jack stumbled to his feet, but he was being pulled up by a sprinting Hayes.  
"Ann!" Jack yelled out, releasing himself from Hayes' grasp.  
"What is it?" She replied.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine. Thanks…Jack." Ann said quietly, then approached Jack. Jack blushed for a second, then he continued to follow Hayes through the now think jungle like habitat.  
"Stop!" Hayes put his fist in the air, "I think I can hear something…."  
"Jimmy?" Carl asked quietly.  
"Yup. Let's go!"

"It's too rough! I can't land!" Lumpy yelled, desperately attempting to steady his boat. He looked up and saw Hayes, Carl, Ann, and then Jack standing in that order looking down from them from the ridge.  
"Jimmy! Lumpy! Harry! Are you ok!" Hayes ordered.  
"Yeah! I'm fine…" An baby faced man, probably in his late twenties said aloud.  
"Alright! When you land, make it to the…north side. Englehorn's plane is there." Hayes replied.  
"Alight! We'll attempt to land!" Lumpy shouted to Hayes. Hayes nodded.  
"For the time being, we'll meet you there." Hayes shouted back. Jack nodded.  
"Alright, we'll meet up with you somewhere!" Jimmy shouted back, as he watched the groups slowly walk away into a nearby cave.

"Alright…we're on their hunting grounds now, so watch out!" Hayes said as they entered the cave. Ann nodded, and so did Carl Denham. Jack acknowledged it, but did nothing.  
Jack loaded a 00 Buck shotgun shell into his Model 1887 Shotgun. "Alight…" He muttered.  
The group slowly moved throughout the cave, however, unlike the last one this cave was made cobblestone, not stone with wooden planks covering the walls and floor.  
"Ann!" Carl yelped.  
"What?"  
"Are ya hanging it there?"  
"Stop it Carl, please." Carl's hand went into fists.  
"Fine, whatever. You're the leading lady, I need you to be OK!" Carl replied, and Ann laughed.  
"If something was wrong, I'd tell you…" Ann said, then she glanced over to Jack.  
Jack happened to glace back to her, but then she looked back.  
"Carl! Leave the lady alone-What!" Jack yelled, as a massive centipede crawled over the roof above them.  
Hayes ordered them to crouch down, so the group did. "Don't shoot."  
"Hayes…how do you know so much about weapons…" Carl asked him.  
"I probably told you already! I am a World War One vet!"  
"Alright…sorry I forgot!" Carl stood up.  
"Get the hell back down!" Jack ordered.  
"I'm the boss here." Carl replied back mockingly.  
"If you're in charge here, you'd get us all killed!" Hayes shouted back.  
Carl, standing up, ran past everybody, and down the narrow corridor. "Carl!" Hayes screamed, then he ran. Jack and Ann followed.  
Carl screamed. A massive, seven foot long centipede, jumped from his side and tackled the man.  
When Hayes caught up with Carl, he saw the massive creature wrestling with the man.  
Hayes fired a shot at the centipede, hopefully hitting it. He missed. Only around one pellet hit the centipede, inflicting very little damage.  
Jack caught up to Hayes, with Ann behind him. Jack aimed down his sights, and fired at the centipede. Nearly eighty percent of the pellets hit the creature, making the centipede fly off Carl.  
"Ah…ah…Help me!" Carl screamed as he watched the centipede curl up in a little ball and die.  
Ann rushed over to Carl. "I know basic first aid…"  
"Is it OK?" Carl asked her as he got up.  
"Hey, you'll be just fine."  
"Hey! Not me, I mean the set!"  
Ann laughed. "Yes, the set will be just fine."

CHAPTER SIX: SCORPION

As they left the cave, there was a massive valley, with mountains on all sides, except north. North to them was s cliff with a long, thin piece of wood going across it.  
A massive bat-like creature watched from above, hanging upside down on a old ruin.  
"See there Jack, if there's no civilization here, why is there ruins?" Hayes asked Jack.  
"You're right." Jack watched the bat-like creature. The creature gave off a loud yelp like noise.  
"God damn…" Hayes muttered to himself as he loaded his shotgun and shot at it. Nothing hit it, but it woke the creature up.  
"You got it's attention!" Jack said mockingly. Nobody hear knew what they got themselves into.  
The bat-like creature flew towards the group of people, and Jack and Hayes fired at it, pulling back the lever and pumping after each shot.  
Before they knew it, the creature's head was mostly mush and it fell from the sky dead.  
"Well…that one was easy enough." Carl said, walking forward.  
"Carl! You're in charge of the movie, but also remember, we can die here." Hayes reminded Carl. Carl didn't say anything back to him.  
The group walked over to the cliff with the wooden plank going across it. Jack stepped on it to test its safety.  
"It is safe." Jack said aloud. The group acknowledged this fact.  
"Jack! You go ahead! You're on point!" Hayes pointed across the cliff. Jack stepped carefully across the wooden plank. When he got across, the plank broke in half and tumbled down to the hard, stone floor below.  
"I'm stuck over here!" Jack yelled over to the party.  
"Jack! I'm coming!" Ann said, as she started to climb on a nearby stone wall that was to Jack's right.  
"I'll cover you!" Jack replied, hosting his shotgun on his back. He lifted his pistol from his holster.  
"Jack…I'm coming…"  
Jack saw that a centipede was crawling on the wall over to where Ann was. _Bang! _Jack shot the creature dead, the body fell to the ground below.  
When Ann got across, Jack walked over to her. "I'm OK. Thanks for covering me."  
The two looked over the cliff to see Carl and Hayes watching. "Jack! We'll meet up with you ahead!"  
"Alright! We'll see you there…" Jack said as Carl and Hayes ran off. "I hope…"  
Ann patted him on the back. "Think positive."  
"Yeah, whatever."

There was a tail bustling threw the bush. Swiftly, and silent, the scorpion moved threw out the dried and dead bushes.  
"Ann…pass me the spear." Jack said quietly to Ann.  
"Here!" Ann passed him the spear. Jack took it hesitantly, then raised it to a throwing position. When the scorpion left he bush, finally, he threw it, hitting the creature below the tail. The creature slumped dead.  
"Ann. We found some spears, that look new. Somebody lives here. Wooden planks, spears, and bridges…" Jack said, and Ann nodded.  
"Yeah. It's too...weird."  
The two walked through the bush together. It was quiet, nothing moved. Jack saw movement. He ordered Ann to back up. When Jack looked over to see what it was.  
It was fire.

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE NATIVES

After a few hours of walking north, avoiding creatures, and large, nearly two feet long bugs, they finally caught up with Hayes and Carl at a ridge. There was still a space, too far to jump, and there was no nearby resources to make a bridge across.  
"Hey!" Carl shouted, seeing two figures moving. He raised a shotgun.  
"Carl!" Jack shouted hearing the familiar voice. "Is that you?"  
"Jack! Jack! Jack! Yes! Yes! It is me! It's me!" Carl shouted in excitement, running up to as close as he could in the direction of the voices.  
Ann was the first to run up to Carl and Hayes, and Jack followed with his Model 1887 shotgun.  
"Hi." Jack said to Hayes, and saw Hayes was holding a Springfield rifle with a scope mounted on it.  
"Jack! I got a weapon for you. We were scouting up ahead for a bit, and Englehorn dropped down another weapon cache. It had a Springfield rifle,"  
Hayes coughed. "And then there's a note saying;" Hayes pulled out a note. "you know what, you can read can't you, hear take this:"  
Hayes folded a paper airplane with the note, and threw it at Jack. Jack didn't catch it, but it landed at his feet. He picked it up, unfolded it, and then read it aloud:

_Carl, Ann, Jack, Hayes_

_ I see that you need weapons for the film, or do you? I gave you a Springfield rifle because I have flown ahead and saw that you are approaching long distances between long drops. Take it Hayes…_

_ Captain Englehorn_

Hayes threw the sniper rifle at Jack in exchange for his Model 1887 shotgun. "Remember, this is a long range weapon, and it's deadly. Make every shot count." Hayes reminded Jack.  
"I know Hayes."  
_S-ss-h! _  
"What was that?" Ann asked, but she got no answer.  
A centipede rose behind Ann, and Jack, but they haven't saw it. It rose higher, and higher.  
"Jack! Holy-Behind you!" Hayes got out of his mouth, he was lost in words. Jack looked behind him, and fired, form the hip, his rifle.  
Upon impact of the centipedes skin, it broke. It went through the centipede entirely, and hit the side of a mountain.  
"Jack! Good job!" Hayes laughed.  
"Yeah, thanks."

After the meeting, Jack and Ann took a right, going down an edge of a cliff. When they got to the bottom, there was a creek going down the entire ravine.  
"Jack! You go down there, and I'll cover you form above! Just give me your rifle!" Ann said, putting her hands out. Jack said nothing, but gave her the rifle.  
Jack jumped into the pool, and raised his pistol high above his head.  
"Jack, watch out. There's a fish in there."  
Jack stopped swimming. He heard the sound of a fish swimming. "Steady now…" Ann said to herself as she looked down the scope of the rifle. _Bang!_ She fired, and the fish went down to the bottom of the creek.  
"It's clear Jack." Ann said, running up.  
"How long is this?"  
"I can't see, it leads to a huge…wall."  
"Wall!"  
Ann laughed. "Yeah."  
"Well, I got to see this." Jack moved forward, keeping up with Ann. Ann made him stop again, then she fired another bullet. Another fish was sent down.  
"Almost at the end here…"

After a while of stopping, firing, continuing, they finally came to the end after about an hour or so. There was a large gate, ajar to the creek. Then, on land, there was a large pole with a lever.  
"Ann? You there?" Jack asked.  
"Yes Jack. I'm just," Ann paused. "Going to pull this lever."  
"Alright, I'll just hang in here."  
Ann laughed, but didn't say anything. Jack waited for the gate to open, it moved up slowly… and slower.  
After about ten minutes of going up and down on the lever, Ann stopped, because the gate was open.  
Jack was speechless, and Ann gasped.  
Nearly twenty 'natives' gathered around the gate. Each one had a spear, and wore clothes over there pelvis. Women wore a cloth over there chest as well.  
The started to mutter something when they looked at Ann. Jack could only make out one word that sounded like: Kong, before they threw a spear and Jack, sending him floating to the bottom of the lake, like a fish…

CHAPTER EIGHT: KONG

_Kong-Kong-Kong-Kong-Kong-Kong-Kong! _There was a heavy drum beat going to one word: Kong.  
"Damn it…my hands are tied up…" Jack muttered to himself, attempting to struggle free. He was tied to a wooden pole. He struggled, and struggled.  
"Ann! Ann! Where are you?" He yelled, but sooner or later, two wooden massive poles lowered with ropes hanging form it. What is on those ropes? Ann was.  
"Ann!"  
Ann screamed as the wooden poles moved lower. Jack, yelled out her name, then he heard somebody whisper something:  
"This Island is…" Jack couldn't hear the rest.  
"Ann!" Jack yelled again.  
Jack looked up at the sky, based on where the moon was, it was probally around four in the morning.  
"Ann!"  
_ Kong-Kong-Kong-Kong-Kong-Kong-Kong-Kong-Kong… _It stopped, everything came to a stop.  
Jack looked at Ann, but then, he saw the forest in front of where he was. The trees were moving.  
He saw a hairy, ape-like hand reach out and grab Ann.  
"Ann! Ann!" Jack yelled, and the beat started to go again.  
_Kong-Kong-Kong-Kong-Kong-Kong-Kong-Kong-Kong!  
_"Ann!" Jack tried to work his way out.  
"Jack, she's gone. I got it on film…" A voice sounded from behind him. Jack looked around, and saw Carl walking up to him.  
"I know!" Jack yelled, but the beat came to a stop.  
"Let me untie you!" Carl said, untying him. "Let's get out of here!"  
Carl started to run, then so did Jack. They saw a bridge leading into the forest, so they ran across that.  
"A-mooku looku! A-mooku looku!" A native shouts from above, and Jack looked up.  
Large amounts of spears start to rain down at the two, but they all missed.  
"A-mooku looku! A-mooku looku!"  
"Come on Jack! We got to hurry!" Carl dodged a few spears, this time they were flaming. Jack followed shortly behind him.  
"Carl! The jungle is right there!" Jack yelled as he saw the natives have taken his Springfield rifle.  
"Englehorn! I see him!" Carl shouted, pointing up in the sky. There was a bi-plane flying above.  
"Carl! That's the least of my concerns!" Jack yelled, as the two ran into the jungle.

CHAPTER NINE: RAPTOR

"Jack! We got to get that giant ape!" Carl exclaimed. Jack nodded.  
"And get Ann back. Hopefully she's not dead."  
"Jack, she's OK." Carl said, then he ducked down because he heard some rustling in the thick trees.  
"Jack…what is that…"  
"It's like two in the morning, I can't see six feet in front of me!" Jack said, as he ducked down beside Carl.  
The noises form the got louder, and louder. "Carl…I don't got a good feeling about this!"  
A Velociraptor jumped from the bush at the two.  
"Carl! You better be filming this!" Jack said, looking back. Carl was.  
The raptor jumped up onto Jack, sending him to the hard, stone ground. "Carl!"  
"Jack! This is perfect! It's amazing!"  
"Shut up! Help!"  
The back toe claw of the raptor was about to slam down into Jack's stomach, until Carl threw a rock, a large one, at its head. That forced the raptor off, giving time for Jack to stand up.  
"Jack! It will be easy! You can take it down!"  
"Carl, are you some type of retard? It's a dinosaur! How the hell am I supposed to kill it?" Jack yelled looking around for a weapon.  
He found a spear laying down beside an abandon building. He ran for it, then quickly behind him, the raptor was too. The raptor jumped at him, but Jack already had the spear, and was in a defense position with the spear pointed towards the dinosaur's head. It's mouth was open, but that made an easy target for Jack. All he had to do was push forward at the right time.  
That's what he did. The Velociraptor fell forward, dead. Jack pushed it off.  
"Ah ha! Jack Driscol, dinosaur killer!" Carl yelled out, putting his equipment away.  
"Hey, Carl where in the hell I Hayes?"  
"We got separated," Carl coughed. "I was captured by the natives, but they didn't tie me up good enough. All what I had to do was pull hard and the ropes became undone."  
"Go on."  
"Then, I went rummaging around their village, to get my camera. No film was damaged, that's good right?"  
"Yeah. Go on, I'm listening."  
"OK…ah, here I was walking over towards the giant wall…then I started to film, since they started to say; 'Kong-Kong-Kong' I'm pretty sure you heard it. I saw you, I was only round three feet behind you. They tied you up pretty good."  
"That's it?"  
"Nope. I untied you-ah, you now the rest."  
"Yeah, I do actually."

CHAPTER TEN: T-REX

Carl and Jack walked around, looking for Hayes for the past three hours.  
"Hayes! Where are you?" They two cried out.  
"Carl, it's no good. He's not coming…he might be dead." Jack patted Carl on the back.  
"But…he's a major character in my film."  
"I know, I know."  
"Hey! I'm over here!" They heard  
"What! I think that's him!" Jack yelled, and Carl ran in the direction of the voice. They ran for around about ten minutes, until they finally caught up with Hayes.  
"Carl, where the hell have you been?" He asked.  
Carl laughed, "Uh, were to start? I saw a giant ape capture Ann, got spears thrown at me by a punch of angry natives, and what else? He got attacked by a Velociraptor."  
Hayes laughed, "How is Jack doing?"  
"I'm fine."  
"That's good I guess, so what about this giant monkey."  
Carl cleared his thought. "It's Kong! King Kong! The biggest gorilla you'll ever see! It captured Ann!"  
"Sounds unbelievable. Same as the dinosaur theory…"  
RROOAARR!  
"Carl, I think we found you're twenty foot monkey you're looking for."  
"That's no Kong, it's something else."  
"Whatever, let's go in that direction, because you probably never heard it, as a matter of fact, it doesn't probably exist."  
Jack stepped forward. "I saw it too."  
"You were probably having some hallucination." Hayes laughed out.  
"Anyway, let's go towards that sound."  
"You're right, let's go!" Jack added on. On the way, Hayes looked at Jack.  
"You don't have a weapon."  
"Yeah?"  
"Then how did you kill the raptor?" Hayes asked.  
"With an old spear."  
"Whatever." Hayes said as they reached a ravine. There was a bridge going across it. There was two figures on it.  
"How are you?"  
"Well, my name is Harry, and his name is Gerald."  
"Alright, come acro-dear god what in the hell is that?" Hayes yelled out in excitement.  
A massive, T-Rex rose from the bottom of the ravine.  
"Goddamn!" Harry yelled out, as the Rex approached them.  
The T-Rex opened its mouth, and bit down on the bridge, snapping it in two. Gerald fell to his death at the bottom. Harry, however, was holding on to a piece of wood that broke free when it snapped in half.  
"Help me Hayes!"  
Hayes pulled out a pistol, and fired at the T-Rex. The T-Rex acted like it didn't feel it.  
"Carl, I think I believe your raptor thing now."  
"Good Hayes."  
"Let's save Harry!"  
Harry let go of the wood by accident, and le looked down. The T-Rex's mouth was open, and waiting for him to come.  
"Harry!"  
"Hayes…" Harry said as he faded into the T-Rex's mouth.  
"Jack! We got to turn back!" Carl said, grabbing on to Jack's shirt. Hayes looked back, and drew his pistol.  
"Not until I kill the dammed beast!"  
"Hayes, Harry's dead. It's too late, and if you attempt to kill the beast, you'll end up like him!" Carl tried to sway him.  
"No! He must not die for no reason!"  
Jack grabbed on to his shirt. "Hayes! Don't do this! You'll die."  
Hayes paused, then looked back to Carl and Jack.  
"You're…I hate to say it…but your right…I'll die…"  
Carl cleared his throat. "Come on! We got to get moving!"  
Hayes turned around, and ran into a nearby jungle, Jack and Carl followed him.

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE GREAT LANDING

There was a crate hanging by a parachute in a tree. Hayes shot it, causing it to fall from the tree. The crate broke upon impact. When they reached it, Hayes saw there was a note, and another Sniper Rifle in it. It was loaded when Hayes checked, but there was no spare ammo. Hayes handed the note to Jack.  
"I can't read."  
"OK." Jack replied, then he started to read the note aloud:

_Jack, Hayes, Carl and Ann_

_ You are still on the south end. The sea calmed down so The Venture is parked a little ways to your south. We can now start filming Carl!_

Jack put the note in his pocket, and looked up at Hayes. "Well, then off to the south?"  
"You bet!" Carl intercepted. "I'm going right now!"

"Welcome back, Carl." Englehorn welcomed the men aboard. "Where is Ann?"  
"Kong took her." Carl replied. Englehorn looked confused.  
"Kong?"  
"The ape."  
"OK, Carl. So, is she dead, alive, injured? Do you have any idea?"  
Jack stepped forward. "Alive. I know it."  
Captain Englehorn laughed, and stepped towards Jack. He laughed. "You're in love, aren't you, boy?"  
Jack blushed. "No…" Jack paused, thinking up an excuse. "I'm just…"  
Englehorn laughed, and stepped back. "I know, she's just your friend! But if she's with your so called 'Kong' then she's probably dead. Monkeys eat humans."  
Jack laughed. "You're joking."  
"I hope you know that I have .30 calibre rifles aboard, Carl?" Englehorn changed the topic.  
"Yes, and extra film. I'll show you what I have already."  
"Did you get Kong, on it I hope."  
"And dinosaurs."  
"What? Are you kidding me?"  
"No, he's not," Hayes replied. "I was the same way like you when they told me. But, Kong…" Hayes paused, then looked out at the sea. "is real. I saw a T-Rex for damn sake!"  
"You're crazy-I think Lumpy and Jimmy are here!" Englehorn exclaimed, rushing over to the side of the boat.  
"Harry's dead…!" Hayes said quietly.  
Carl looked at him. "And?"  
"Damn it Carl! You don't see it do you?"  
"Yeah, I see big amounts of cash when Kong's name shines across New York, Hollywood…"  
"Carl! People are dying!"  
"Yeah, too bad I didn't catch it on film."  
Hayes jumped up at Carl. "Go to hell, Carl," Hayes pointed at Carl. "You, I'll see you in hell."  
"Meet you there friend." Carl replied as he walked away.  
Englehorn was against the rail, with Jack to his right. "Jimmy, Lumpy! Did you catch the note?"  
"Yeah, Harry and Gerald are missing though." Jimmy replied. Hayes walked up behind them.  
"It's because there dead. Gerald fell to his death, and Harry was eaten by a T-Rex."  
Englehorn laughed. "Yeah, right buddy."  
Jimmy, and Lumpy got onboard. Jimmy sat down on the floor, while Lumpy stood up.  
"There's something on that island…" Lumpy continued. "that's out to get us…we better go." Lumpy said quietly.  
Englehorn chuckled as quietly as he could. "Carl, Jack, Lumpy, Hayes, Jimmy, you are all lunatics."  
Jack looked at Englehorn. "Why don't we put you on that island?"  
"That's what I was thinking. Five people come aboard saying they all saw dinosaurs, and giant monkeys named Kong, so I guess I'll have to see this giant monkey for myself." Englehorn recommended.  
Carl stood up. "Then let's get those Tommy Guns and extra film!"

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE BIGFOOT THEORY

Jack looked around, and continued walking past. Hayes was looking everybody over, if they were missing one prop, one little detail, Hayes would be kicked from the crew.  
"Stop!" Hayes called out to a rather small figure with a bag over its head. The figure stopped in front of Hayes. Hayes pulled the bag off from his head, revealing it was Jimmy.  
"Jimmy, you'll get yourself killed. Go back to The Venture."  
"No, Mr. Hayes. I'm an actor, not a fighter," Hayes grabbed his shirt. "and either way, I survived two days on my own, like you on this island using a Luger and makeshift spears."  
Hayes let go off his shirt. "Go on…" Hayes replied quietly. Jimmy reached out and patted his back. "I'll be OK, Hayes."  
"I hope Jimmy, I hope…"  
Jimmy walked on by.  
Hayes stopped more people on the way. Lumpy was next. "Stop!" Hayes cried out.  
Lumpy stopped. Hayes inspected him. "Clear, you can move forward." Lumpy nodded and moved forward.  
"That should be everybody…" Hayes said to himself. He looked around, Englehorn was last.  
"Hayes, I'm carrying back up film…not weapons. I'm not any sort of actor," Englehorn paused. "well, I did do some plays in my teens, but that was around twenty years ago."  
"Twenty? Aren't you like thirty?" Hayes asked Englehorn.  
Englehorn laughed. "I'm forty three."  
Hayes paused. "Oh, OK."  
Englehorn walked past him. Englehorn was followed by Hayes. They were walking through thick jungle, but it wasn't very dark. There was the occasional large opening, and cracks of sunlight peered through cracks in between leaves, braches, and trees.  
The entire crew was gathered around an opening. Englehorn approached it, and Hayes pushed his way to the front.  
"My god…" Somebody muttered. When Englehorn saw it, he gasped.  
"God damn it Hayes! You weren't lying!" Englehorn thought aloud.  
Hayes laughed, and looked what they saw. It was a massive footprint. Lumpy stood up from the crowd.  
"I know what this is!"  
"What?" Englehorn asked.  
"Bigfoot," Lumpy exclaimed. "no creature can have a foot that big!"  
Jack laughed, and Carl looked at Englehorn. "It's Kong, Englehorn." Carl whispered to Englehorn.  
Englehorn went from a small smirk, to a straight face. "You better not be lying. I hate liars."  
"I'm not," Carl pause. "guaranteed."

The group walked for a long time, almost half the day. After supper, which consisted of some beef and apple juice, they found themselves at a bottom of a large ravine.  
_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump…_ Lumpy aimed his Tommy gun at the end.  
"What was that?" Carl asked.  
"Something…" Lumpy said, running to the end of the ravine. The group walked behind.  
When he reached the end of the ravine, Lumpy stopped, and looked behind him. "Englehorn! Come up here."  
Breaking himself from the crowd, Englehorn ran forward. He too stopped dead in his tracks.  
Around twenty Brontosaurus' were eating at tops of trees, and grass from at the ridge on top of the ravine.  
"Hayes, you got me convinced!" Englehorn yelled back. Hayes reached up to them.  
"What in the world?" Hayes said aloud.  
"You got me convinced…" Englehorn repeated, watching the creatures. After a few minutes of watching, Carl caught up with them.  
"Alight! We didn't just come here to sit around and watch dinosaurs did we?" Carl said, starting to step up his equipment.  
"Why don't you make just a documentary on dinosaurs?" Hayes asked, still watching the beasts.  
"Kong is more entertaining." Hayes didn't reply. After Carl got everything setup, he looked at Lumpy.  
"Go ahead! Shoot them!"  
Lumpy stepped forward, grinning. Lumpy blindly fired at the dinosaurs, the .30 calibre hit penetrated there thick, rough grey skin.  
The ones unluckily enough to get hit looked at Lumpy, and slowly move towards him. Lumpy fired more, still smiling happily at them.  
"Carl! How's this?"  
"Awesome Lumpy, keep it up!" Carl said, filming the entire thing.  
"Yeah! Yeah!" Lumpy yelled out as he shot at the approaching Brontosaurus.  
Englehorn stepped back. "Whoa there, Carl…I think you should stop now…"  
"No! This is too good!"  
Jack came up behind them.  
"Carl! What the hell are you doing? Those Brontosaurus' will kill us! Let's move like the rest of us!"  
Carl looked down, and took down his equipment. "Lumpy…let's go!" Carl rushed off following the crowd, Lumpy not far behind.  
Englehorn spat on the ground first, then he started to run behind Lumpy.  
"Lumpy! You shouldn't of shot at them!"  
"I'll do anything for cash! I'm almost broke!" Lumpy boomed as he ran back into the forest.  
The cast was sitting down, panting. Lumpy, and Carl sat down. "Alright! Who thought that was cool!"  
Carl got no answer. All what they did was look up at Carl, and Carl looked down in misery.

PART TWO: KING KONG

"Moral indignation is jealousy with a halo"-H.G. Wells (1866-1946)

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE LOG

Two days later, three quarters of the filming has been completed, and Englehorn, and two other people went back to the ship, to restock on supplies, food, and ammo.  
"Carl! There's a log going across the ravine!" Jimmy shouted out, pointing at a massive mass-covered log that went across a ravine. The ravine was too dark to see what was in it. A shimmer of water in sunlight was what Hayes could make out of it.  
"We're going across!" Carl demanded, stepping on the log. "and it's safe!" He added on.  
Hayes was first, then Carl. Jack, Jimmy, Lumpy, and another crew mate followed.  
Hayes looked below. "If this breaks so help me…"  
Carl looked back at him. "It won't trust me."  
"You're retarded!" Lumpy snapped back.  
"But I control your pay, remember that. Jack doesn't talk much-!" Carl snapped back at the crew, but Jack interrupted him.  
"Shut up! Let's concentrate on trying to balance across this log!" Jack screamed. They stopped, and there was a 'disturbance' in the trees.  
"Oh my god…" Hayes muttered to himself.  
Suddenly, a massive twenty foot gorilla popped from the trees, and Hayes fired his Tommy gun at it, but it had no effect. The creature looked at Hayes, and reached for him.  
Carl watched, and so did Jimmy.  
"Mr. Hayes!" Jimmy cried out, fired ten shot at the gorilla with his tommy gun.  
Kong held Hayes in front of his face, and more bullets hit it. They had little effect.  
"Kill me if you want, ape!" Hayes said aloud, and Kong started to hold Hayes with both hand now. With a sudden thrust, and a crack, Hayes' back was snapped, snapped by Kong.  
Kong let go of Hayes' dead body, and threw it to the bottom of the ravine. They could hear another snap. Kong now grabbed onto the log, and started to move it back and forth, side to side.  
The crew hanged on for dear life, but that had little use when Kong flipped the log over, dropping the entire crew to the bottom of the ravine.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: MANY LOSSES HERE TODAY

Lumpy woke up, next to a body, all broken and torn. He moved it.  
"Wake up!" He commanded, but he realised that body was Hayes. He stood up, and saw around four foot grasshoppers moving down the wall.  
Carl woke up, next to Jimmy. Jimmy was already awake, when he saw Carl get up.  
"Hayes! Lumpy! Jack!" Lumpy shouted out. "Carl!"  
"Me and Jimmy are over here Lumpy!" Carl cried out, as he looked around. He swathe the grasshoppers moving as well.  
Carl felt lighter for some reason. He felt like something that was on his back, is now gone. He felt back. There was no camera, or any film in his back. They had a matter of second before the bugs overwhelmed them, as million crawled on the walls as they spoke.  
Carl looked at where he woke up. There, all broken, his camera lay there, with much ruin film scattered around.  
He started to cry, and picked up the broken camera. Jimmy now stood up, and Jack was running over to them.  
Lumpy looked at where he was, there was a pool of water next to him. "Bugs don't like water…" He said to himself, as he stepped into the water.  
Carl screamed, the grasshoppers overwhelmed him, but he was slashing at them with his camera.  
Lumpy had a machete on him, and saw a massive worm like creature with a mouth on top wake up. He cut its head off, but more awoke around him. He felt something crawl up his leg, so he looked down to see one of the 'worms' starting to eat his leg. Both of his legs now, were being eaten by two massive worms.  
"Help! Help!" He cried, but realised the others had their own problems to deal with. He felt his arm being chewed on, losing his machete. Now, he felt his other arm being eaten.  
"God!" He yelped out, looking up. A massive worm with teeth, and it's mouth, slowly but surely wrapped around his head. As he screamed, they slowly submerged him in the water.  
Jack watched the poor man do down, "Lumpy!" He screamed out, but nobody had the time to help him.  
Jack, who kept a hold of his pistol, drew it from its holster. He saw the creatures moving in, and that Carl slashed away at the grasshoppers.  
"Carl!" A voice sounded from above, then a machine gun crackled. Carl couldn't hear the voice, but Jack looked up and pointed. Captain Englehorn stood above, wielding a tommy gun.  
"Boys! I'll get ya' outa' there!" He said, dropping a rope down, and climbing down half-way. Using both of his legs, he pushed against the wall, and made him swing across the massive crack in the ground. He was firing his tommy gun as he swung, quickly killing the beasts.  
Jimmy saw that Englehorn was there. "Where is the rest of the crew!"  
"They're coming!" Englehorn replied, looking up for a brief moment. "They are here now!"  
The remaining crew members threw Molotovs down there, creating fire. It burned some, and scared off the ones that weren't dead.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: HAYES, AND LUMPY

"Is everybody alright?" Englehorn asked, after Carl climbed the rope to the surface.  
Carl looked at him. "Lumpy is dead…" He made out. Englehorn commanded him to sit down next to him.  
"I heard about Gerald and Harry…as well."  
Jack reached the surface, and saw Carl sitting beside Englehorn. Carl broke down, and started to cry.  
Jack looked down ravine, to see Haye's broken and crippled body, and…a broken log. "Hayes is also dead."  
Englehorn looked down, and shed a tear, and Jimmy, was crying hard. "I know about that gorilla Carl."  
"What?" Carl moaned quickly back.  
"On our way here, we heard it's yells from miles away. Then, it attacked us on our way here…"  
Am idea popped into Carl's head. "Eh! Englehorn!"  
"What?"  
"You're boat was used to capture circus animals, right?"  
"Yes, yes it was…whoa! Carl, I know where you're going…"  
"Do you have tranquilizers?"  
"Some left, around a hundred or so. I got most of the 'good stuff' left." Englehorn said, standing up.  
"Then…let's capture Kong." Carl said over his tears.  
"Carl! Are you half-retarded or something? _If _capturing him is possible, and if we carry him on the boat The Venture will slowly sink! Either way, we'll die!"  
"But Ann is still missing…" Jack added on miserly. Jimmy looked up, still crying.  
"Like something Mr. Hayes would say, let's go getter her!"  
Englehorn slowly nodded in disagreement. "If you have a death wish, go find her," he hesitated. "because she's probably dead!"  
Jack jumped up, and grabbed Englehorn's collar. "I don't think she is."  
_RROOAARR! _  
"What the hell was that?" Jimmy cried,  
"Kong. King Kong…" Carl added on.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE RAFT

Slowly, but surely, they moved down the river, with two boats. Jack, and Jimmy were on one, Englehorn, and Carl were on the other, each man with a Tommy Gun, except for Jimmy. He carried Hayes' traditional pistol.  
"Here we go," Englehorn said slowly, and quietly. There was bridges going across the river. "we have to duck if we want to get across…"  
And so they did.  
As they passed under the bridge, Jack observed to see what it was made of. Wooden planks, and the occasional mud, missed with clay block. The clay, and mud kept the wooden planks from leaking and, from falling apart, into the river below.  
As they passed the bridge, they raised back to a crouch again. If they stood, they would surely topple off.  
_Kiwi! Kio! Kio! Craak! Craaaaak! _The native's shouts were so loud, that they felt it in there chest.  
Englehorn looked at Jack's raft. "Hey…I got another group of the cast onshore, so they can provide…cover if things go south."  
"Sure, thanks…" Carl said, pulling Englehorn closer. "make sure you have enough…"  
"What…I am sure I do." Englehorn muttered looking at Carl. Carl let go of his white shirt.  
"Jack! Jimmy! Look out behind us!" Carl was able to mutter, but before they knew it, he was back.  
Not Kong.  
Not a native.  
The T-Rex, killer of Gerald and Harry.  
"Oh, my god…" Englehorn muttered, raising his machine gun. Jack heard his rifle crackle, as the T-Rex moved closer.  
"Jack! Row, I'll keep you covered!" Jimmy commanded.  
"Sure thing move!" Jack replied in an instant, starting to row at the sides, and Jimmy raised his pistol, ad fired.  
"Take this!" Jack said, passing Jimmy his Tommy Gun. Jimmy took it, but slipped the pistol in his holster.  
Englehorn and Carl did the same thing. Carl rowed, and Englehorn shot.  
"Only if I had my movie…" Carl said, then felt a heavy blow to his lower back, he looked back ,and saw Englehorn move his foot away.  
"It's about the lady now, Denham!"  
Carl got back to rowing, "Yeah."  
Jimmy stopped from his shooting, and looked ahead. "Watch out! There's some rapids coming ahead!"  
Jack slowed down, and stopped rowing. "It's stopping," Jack paused, and saw that the T-Rex stopped running.  
They all looked back to see the creature stop.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: TO SAVE ANN

"Why did it stop?" Englehorn asked, but quickly found out. The T-Rex turned around, face-to-face with Kong.  
The gorilla had Ann in its hand. She screamed, and looked at Jack. "Ann!" Jack yelled, and raised his rifle at Kong. He didn't care if he missed, and hit the Res instead, but he was aiming for Kong's eyes.  
"Kong! Kill it! Ha!" Carl stood up and yelled, but Englehorn put him in a head lock.  
"Carl! Let's kill this!" Englehorn was cut short, they finally reached the rapids.  
When Jimmy and Jack reached it, they had little luck and was thrown from their boats.  
Jack screamed as he went down, but he noticed that the water wasn't very deep, enough for him to stand up to his knees in, however, the rapids threw him down every time.  
"Jack! Jimmy!" Ann said, struggling to get free of Kong's grasp. Kong saw he struggling, so he let her down. He needed both hands to fight this creature. Ann, landed in the water. She instantly ran towards the rapids as Kong tackled the massive prehistoric king.  
"Ann!" Jack said, standing up. They had gotten through the rapids already, quick, but powerful falls they were. Jack hoped never to go through that again.  
When Ann got through to the rapids, she lay down, let the rapids overwhelm her. She wanted to get past the rapids, and back to the crew. And Jack.  
She screamed as he was tossed around like a toy in the rapids, down, down, then a wave would come and through down another few feet down.  
When he got through it, her dress soaking wet, and ripped and torn from whatever happened in the Jungle, she quickly stood up, with the help of Jack. They stood in a opened clearing, with shallow water there. It was almost a circle carved form stone, however, there was a large crevasse that you could see the beach from it.  
Ann hugged back, when she stood up. Jack hugged her back. "I missed you…" Ann said quietly.  
"I did too…" Jack said, but he wasn't sure what to say. Jack wasn't the ladies type, he only had two girlfriends back in New York, one, Hilda Masterson (his current one, she is an actress, like Jack. However, Jack is an actor), and Tilly Toyed.  
"Thanks Jack." Ann realized that Englehorn and Carl were watching, so she quickly moved back, not hugging Jack anymore.  
"Alright! Now that the lovers are done," Carl looked over to Jack.  
"I have a girlfriend in New York…"  
"Carl! See that crack! Let's go through it, and then get to the back. From there, we can return to The Venture!" Englehorn demanded.  
"Fine, before…Kong comes to get us!" Carl said, as the crew walked into the crevasse. "That crevasse can't be safe!" Carl shouted, attempting to make them change their minds.  
However, when Kong slammed the T-Rex, right next to him, and sent the wall flying into pieces, he sure ran into the crevasse.

When they were on the beach, Carl sat down, on the sand. Englehorn sat down next to him.  
"What's the matter?" Englehorn asked. Carl looked at him.  
"It's the film…"  
"It broke didn't it."  
"That's why we have to capture Kong!" Carl jumped up from his sitting position, and walked towards the west, the direction The Venture was in.  
Jack looked back at Englehorn, "Where is the other party of men you put for ground cover?"  
"Oh, they'll be coming…I hope." Englehorn answered.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE OTHER PARTY

"Hey! Pass me another round will you, I'm dry." A man with a stubby beards asked.  
"Sure thing, one…what gun do you have?" Another man demanded.  
"Well, it's a Springfield. With a scope."  
They heard loud, strange noises. Like there was a demolition crew, blowing up whatever the hell they were blowing up.  
"Hey, Mike! Here's your round!" The other man said, passing the man with a stubby beard.  
Mike caught it, and loaded his gun up. "Englehorn and his crew should be coming soon, right Alex?"  
The man who passed him the clip, nodded. "Yeah, anytime soon." Alex added.  
"Right, alright," Mike stood up. "We're going of find out whatever in the world that is making those rucks."  
Alex stood up. "Hey, do you think that this is all…like Martians from mars or something?"  
"No." Mike walked closer to him, "why do you think that! There are dinosaurs here."  
"Well, have you ever read H.G. Wells' _War of the Worlds_? There are these things called Tripods…"  
"Shut up!"  
"And have you ever read another great book by Wells? _The Time Machine_? 'Cause in there, there are these Mor-!"  
"Shut up! There are no Martians in Tripods here, or evolved human beings. If anything, there are dinosaurs, which we both know _were _dead! But here, alive."  
"What if they are around the world?"  
"Then, the army would have control of the current situation."  
Mike stepped back.  
"Yeah." Alex added on, then, he saw a massive black figure moved through the bush.  
"What the hell was that?" Mike added as he jumped up, and raised his rifle to aim down its sights.  
"Tripods…Morlocks…anything really!"  
"Shut up!" Mike commanded him, pushing himself, and Alex into the ground.  
"What?"  
"It is Kong…that thing Englehorn told us about…I don't got good feelings about this…" Mike whispered, as the massive gorilla moved towards them slowly.  
"Don't move…" Mike paused. "then he won't kill us…"  
Alex, as commanded, stayed quiet, as Mike told him to do. The massive gorilla moved slowly passed, them, until it sniffed twice, and it quickly looked in their direction, moving closer.  
Alex was battle ready, and jumped up, with his Tommy gun ready. He pulled the trigger, and hit Kong in the face with several bullets. Kong was mad.  
He was furious, and was unpredictable. He charged at Alex, and ran him over, crushing his body.  
_Kong! Kong! Kong! _Mike heard as he watched Alex's crippled and broken fall.  
The natives were coming for him, the closer the _Kong, Kong, Kong! _Came at him, they closer they were.  
He went into a prone position, and slowly crawled towards Alex's body. When he reached it, he grabbed his arm.  
"Alex…" Alex was still breathing. "you shouldn't of done that…"  
"I thought…it was the right thing to do…" Ales coughed up blood. "And you said go with your gut feeling.  
"Yeah, I just might've."

CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE REUNION

Mike moved forward more, leaving the dying Alex to his fate. He figured it was the right thing to do, partly because The Natives are coming, and that Kong was there, coming at The Natives. After twenty minutes of straight crawling, the _Kong! _Was quite now, and all he could hear was screams of The Natives being torn apart by the massive ape.  
Mike stood up, and looked around. "I can hear the ocean…" He said to himself quietly.  
"That means…the beach is….that way!" He said, pointing ahead. "but a jungle, and probably more dinosaurs are in my way."  
Mike ran ahead, then he checked to see how much ammo is in his rifle. Four bullets, on back up.  
"Come at me!" He yelled into the trees, as he heard something rustling. "Come at me!"  
But all he heard, was more rustling, so he approached it, and lifted the bush from his face.  
He jumped back in fear, but also in stupidity. It was Fred, the first mate, who was also on their team, but he ran off in fear.  
Mike grabbed him by the shirt, and threw him against a tree. "What the hell where you doing?"  
"Nothing…fear makes you so stupid things…"  
"Yeah, whatever! Help me get to shore!"  
"Sssshhh!" Fred quieted him. He heard voices, coming from ahead.  
"Ann! I think that the bar you worked at needs you…"  
"It was my last day, then it was vacation for me." He heard them say, and Mike jumped up.  
"It is the crew!" Fred ran in that direction, with Mike following. "Stop right there!"  
When they reached the beach, Mike tackled Fred.  
"Englehorn is mad at you still."  
"But he's forgot about that I hope…"  
Fred pried Mike off, and ran towards the voices.  
When they reached the voices, they saw Ann, Jack, Carl, Jimmy, and Englehorn walking, "Mr. Denham!" Mike cried. Carl looked back, gun drawn.  
"It's Fred and Mike!"  
Englehorn turned around, and the group came to a stop. Englehorn stepped up and said, "Fred! Get back to The Venture right now! We need to talk!"  
"Yeah, right on it!" Fred said as he ran towards the group.

When they reached The Venture, Jimmy and Carl went below deck, Jimmy for sleep, and Carl to check tranquilizers. Jack, and Englehorn sat down on benches up top, as Mike poured them some scotch.  
Fred walked up the ramp, and said, "So! You wanted to talk?"  
Englehorn looked at him. "Yes, we do. And by talk, I don't mean talk. I mean…let's speak below deck.

Five minutes later, Englehorn and Fred walked above deck, but quickly walked off.  
Another five minutes later, Englehorn came back, without Fred, his arms of the shirt all wet.  
"There, we can drink now, then capture Kong in the morning…and then…off to New York!" Englehorn laughed.  
"Home sweet home." Jack added.  
Carl walked up. "Englehorn, don't you live in Chicago."  
"Two houses, one in Chicago, where my wife and kid lives…" for some reason, Englehorn closed his eyes, and then continues. "I might add Fred won't be with us anymore. So, anyways, my apartment in New York is where I live when flying, or when I'm on 'business' trips."  
"I see now." Carl said, sitting down on the same bench as Jack.

CHAPTER TWENTY: A KING FALLS

"Rise and shine!" Mike said, hovering over Jack. Jack woke up quickly, and got dressed. He was sleeping in Fred's old room, since he 'is not with us anymore' as Englehorn puts it.  
When Jack got up to top deck, he heard Ann's screams. Then, followed but Kong's yell. Then, a faint _Kong, Kong, Kong!_ Today, it was an extremely clear day, and Jack looked out to see how close they were actually to The Wall. You could see it, no more than a mile away.  
"Ann! Kong will be here any minute!" Carl was over whelmed. "Keep it up."  
Meanwhile, on a nearby ridge, Englehorn was spraying chemicals in the air, and Jimmy, and Mike were setting up tranquilizer rifles, nearby Englehorn's position.

Kong was ripping through the wall, thinking he was coming to Ann's rescue, not knowing it was a trap. The Natives, despite best efforts to calm, and now even kill there god, Kong down, they were failing, and loosing much.  
"Mochu-Looku! Hui-Looku!" A female native yelled out, throwing a spear at it.  
"It's Kong…" A Native said, who could speak English, and was watching from a safe point. "It's Carl Denham's fault…"  
After an hour of massacring The Wall, he was finished, and was approaching shore.  
He heard Ann's screams again, and he came closer, and closer.

Jack could hear Kong's footsteps getting closer. "It's mad…" Jack said to himself as he was handed a bottle of chemicals by a crew member.  
"It's for Kong."  
Ann who was almost crying, after the time she spent with Kong, she had gained a liking for Kong, and 'became friends' with Kong.  
Kong burst through onto the shore, and almost hundreds of tiny, small dart came flying through the air, and piercing his thick skin.  
Jack watched from above, and saw that Kong was having trouble standing up already, "Carl! It's Kong!"  
"What? I can't hear you!" Carl said from on shore.  
"Never mind! I'll tell you later!" Jack said louder.  
Carl nodded, and threw a bottle at Kong, hitting him in the face.  
Kong slouched down, and said there for a few seconds, before jumping up, and hitting the mountain side.  
"Kong! Stop it!" Ann yelled, but she knew it had little effect on the situation.  
Kong moved closer towards Englehorn's position, until Englehorn was directly on top of The King.  
He jumped down, and landed on the back of Kong's neck, and Englehorn had a bottle of chemicals still in his hand, and smashed it in Kong's face.  
Kong, slowly, and surely, dropped to the ground.

Jack dropped the chemicals, and walked over to where Kong was laying down. Englehorn was standing on top of him, with Carl by his side.  
"Look here!" Carl announced to the crew, giving Ann a distrusted look on her face. "Englehorn! The man who puts King's to rest! The man who captured Kong! The Eighth Wonder of the World!"  
Ann walked up to Jack, and moved into his arms.  
"It's…OK Ann…" Jack said, patting her on the back.

After they moved Kong on the boat, they all went to their quarters for rest. "It'll be a day back to New York, so sleep please!" A crew member announced.  
Jack was laying down, and was almost asleep when Ann came into his room. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping in your room?" Jack asked?"  
"No. I want to sleep here, with you." Ann said quietly back.

Englehorn looked back at Skull Island for the last time, The Natives were on the shore .  
Carl walked up behind him. "What's that you're looking at?"  
"The Natives." Englehorn quietly responded, pointing towards the large group of Natives, standing right there, where The Venture used to be.  
Carl gasped. "You know what Englehorn?"  
"What!"  
"After the film was wrecked, and I had a near death experience…" Carl looked over at Englehorn.  
"It wasn't near death. When I saved you, you were perfectly fine." Englehorn corrected him. Carl just ignored him, and inhaled some of the night air.  
"Never mind so, where did you put Kong?"  
Englehorn walked over to a bench, and sat down. "In the holding cells. Where we kept all the other zoo animals. The fella' I big, but not very heavy I seems."  
"You The Venture is heavy?"  
"You may be right, but a twenty foot gorilla has got to weight some." Englehorn leaned back, and Carl nodded as he started down the stairs, going to get some sleep.  
Englehorn looked back at Skull Island as it disappeared into the early night sky.

PART THREE: A KING FALLS

"We all labour against our own cure, for death is the cure of all diseases."-William Shakespeare (1564-1616)

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: ARRIVAL AT NEW YORK

Jack woke up, and Ann was already gone from his room. It was all black for him, he remembered anything. He scratched his shoulder, and he felt something wet, he quickly moved his hand away. It was drool.  
"Wake up Jack!" Carl demanded from behind the door.  
"I'm up! I'm up!" jack shouted back, realising he was only wearing underpants.

"Carl! So you're going to…turn this into a big play? How are you going to say we found Kong?" Englehorn asked, but Carl could barely understand him under his drunkenness.  
"You…you found Kong…hopefully you took drama as a kid!" Carl joked, then looked around.  
Jack was walking in the bar, with a woman at his side. She had brown hair, and blue eyes, and with that full set of makeup and a black dress to top it off.  
Jack walked over the Carl's seat, and with his lady friend, that sat down, side by side.  
"Carl, meet Hilda. Hilda, meet Carl."  
Carl reached over to shake her hand. She shook it, and put her hand back at her side.  
"Carl…I heard you're a director down on his luck, and left for a vacation with Jack, and an entire crew of men? How come Lumpy, and Harry, or even Gerald didn't come back?" Hilda asked quietly.  
Englehorn got up, and walked into the bathroom, and Carl hesitated before he could spoke to Hilda.  
"Harry…and…Gerald stayed behind…they're…coming back…" Carl answered her, but he completely forgot about Lumpy.  
"And about Lumpy?"  
Jack leaned back, and looked at Carl.  
"He's at a different…place then us right now."  
"Where?"  
"He's missing. Nobody knows."  
Jack leaned forward, and saw that Ann was coming in right now, dressed in a blue tight dress.  
"Damn Carl, did you send the entire crew her for lunch?" Jack jokingly asked Carl. Carl frowned.  
"No, I didn't…everybody's just…coming…"  
Englehorn stumbled past the group, and outside. He hailed a cab, and it drove away.  
"Where did her go?" Carl asked as Ann sat down.  
"Who? Englehorn?" Ann asked.  
"Yeah, yeah him."  
"Probably to his apartment, and that's close to…where The Eighth Wonder Of The World is going to take place! I'm going to blow their minds when they lay eyes on Kong! King Kong!" Carl shouted, jumping up.  
Jack pushed him back down in his seat. "Carl, calm down." Ann looked at Jack.  
"Who's that?" She asked, as she looked at Hilda.  
"Sorry, I forgot. She's Hilda. Hilda, Ann, Ann, Hilda." Jack introduced, and Ann glared at Hilda.  
"Nice to meet you…Hilda." Ann said, rudely.  
"I'm only with her because she's going to take your place, Kong's capture in the show. For some reason Englehorn is the only person from The Venture that is taking place in the play."  
"I see." Ann said, frolicking with her hair.  
"Hilda, do you mind? Me and Ann have got to go somewhere, I can't drive you home." Jack said, moving over closer to Carl, to position himself across from Ann.  
Hilda stood up, and stormed out, probably furious. "Carl?" Jack asked, moving out of the chair. Carl walked out, in chase of Hilda.  
Jack moved back in across from Ann. "Could we find a table for two?" Jack asked as the waitress came around.

Jack opened his car door, and Ann got in. It was during super hours, but Jack and Ann already had supper together.  
"Ann, want to go see Carl's play?"  
"Sorry, you go alone, and tell me how it will be. I got to work right now. Drop me off at the Café where Carl found me."  
Jack nodded as he started the car. "Will do."

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: RAMPAGE

"Is everything ready? If it is, we're six minutes behind! We got to move now! Get this show on the road!" Carl demanded at the set workers, then they opened the large, massive red curtains.  
Behind him, were more curtains. Behind those curtains was Kong. The audience clapped as Carl walked on.  
"Welcome, welcome. You may be wondering why you're here. Well, before I show you, we got to give a round of applause to the man, who found…The Eighth Wonder of the World!"  
Englehorn, who was still sober, walked on stage, wearing a safari suit. He walked up to the microphone.  
"Welcome…welcome…I probably look like a retard up here, wearing a safari suit…in a play, but I'm getting paid to look like a retard so I guess it's fine!" He was expecting an applause, but he got none.  
"OK…so, when we arrived at…uh, 'the place' where Kong lived…we uh, captured him with rifles…and uh, chemicals and stuff. Ladies and…gentlemen, please welcome, the great, the might…Kong!"  
The audience clapped this time, and the curtains rolled back to reveal a twenty foot monkey, and a girl with brown hair in front of the beast.  
Carl stepped up. "Ladies, and gentlemen, don't worry. Those are steel chains, so he can't break out of them!" Carl shouted out, but the flashes from the cameras blinded him.  
"All right, time for holiday snaps are over…" Carl said.  
Kong was rested, and stronger than he ever was before. His head was slouched, but he lifted it in hopes of seeing Ann. But it wasn't her. It was somebody else, and that made something inside of Kong explode, and go on a rampage.  
With a sudden pull of his wrist, the chain snapped, and Carl ran off. Englehorn stood by, watching.  
"Kong! You know me!" Kong looked up at where the voice was coming from. He remembered him. He was the one that led to all of this, in Kong's eyes.  
He pulled the other chain, causing that chain to break, and with a sudden movement of both of his hands, he picked up Hilda, and Englehorn. Englehorn had a hunting knife on him, so he stabbed Kong's hand, and Kong dropped him. Hilda, however, was being slowly crushed, and when Kong was finished, he ripped her in half, and threw the top half in the crowd.  
Jack, who was watching on top of a balcony, he ran out, but Kong was already smashing threw it, and Jack figured it was best just to sprint out of there.

Jack, hijacked a taxi, and sped up, going as fast as he could. The ground started to shake, and he looked in the rear-view mirror, Kong was on his tail, almost to close, Kong just had to reach out and grab him, however, Jack jumped out, and rolled in between Kong's legs, without Kong's knowledge. Kong was chasing a now empty car.  
Jack felt a tapping on his shoulder. It was Ann, and Englehorn was walking up.  
"Ann? Are you alright? What are you doing here?" Jack asked, Ann, but Ann didn't answer him back. "Look Ann, I've been wanting to tell you this, but I haven't…"  
"Jack! Jack! Here, take this! I carry it in the back of the car all the time." Englehorn said, as he passed him a shotgun.  
"Tell me later Jack…" Ann said, running back, the way Kong was, and Jack looked at Kong was heading for, the Empire State building.

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: KONG'S FALL

After two hours of chasing Kong, the military, and the police were there, shooting at him. They didn't stop him however; they stopped firing at him when he started to climb the Empire State building.  
Jack pushed the soldiers out of the way, entering the closed off and evacuated Empire Stated building.  
Some of the soldiers pursued him, but they saw Jack had a shotgun, and he was headed towards the elevator, so they gave up the chase. "He'll die on his own then." They said, giving up the chase.  
Jack pressed the top floor, because he had to go to the top, to face Kong, but not only for that, but that…Kong had Ann in his hand.

Carl watched from the ground, and saw that Kong was at the top now. He looked over at the commanding officer and shouted, "Air support, we need planes to shoot him down!"  
The commander nodded, and then called in air support.

The planes left from a nearby air force base. Each one, two man plane, with dual 50. Calibre machine guns at the front, and the gunner at a 50. Calibre machine gun as well, and around twenty launched form the base.

When they reached New York, like anybody who visited, or lived in New York, they spotted the Empire State building first, then they usually spotted the Chrysler building next.  
"Fire!" The gunner said, flying by Kong, and entering ten 50. Cal round into the beast, and that made him slump down already. Wave, after wave came at Kong, and he only managed to get two planes from the air, put Jack watched the entire thing, from a safe point in the building, but he had dropped his shotgun off the edge. Ann, was in the same room Jack was in, because Kong had set her there.  
"Kong!" Ann said, as the planes circled back, and hit him in the chest with, this time, around twenty more bullets. Kong, slumped down, and laid on his back, grasping for what little air he could get in.  
Ann ran up to the dying Kong, who was covering in his own, red blood. Ann ran up to him, and patted what she could of his hair.  
"This time, you just have to let go…" Ann said, and Kong did what he could, but stood up, using the last of his energy, and left of one more howl, this time all coarse and ruff sounding because of the holes made in his next.  
Then, a plane circled back, and fired five shots into his next, and Kong laid back down, and looked Ann in the eyes. He then, slumped off the edge.

EPILOGUE

Carl approached the dead Kong, almost in tears. What was next for him, was he going to get charged with the damaged Kong did to York? Or was nothing going to happen to him, just like he hoped.  
When he reached Kong, a soldier was holding everybody back, and Carl looked to see who it was, it was Mike.  
"The airplanes got em' it's dead."  
Carl looked at him, "It wasn't the planes that killed him. It was the beauty that killed the beast."

Meanwhile, on the top of the Empire State building, Jack finally reached where Ann was standing.  
Jack got on one knee for her, he held out his hand. "This may be a bad time, but Ann. This is what I've been wanting to tell you, all this time, since we arrived on New York…"  
Jack reached back to reveal a small container. Ann looked back at him, but her tears quickly cleared up. "What Jack?"  
"Will you marry Ann?"  
"Yes." Ann replied.

KING KONG


End file.
